Freedom to live
by TakaSobieFAnka
Summary: Some things were just meant to happen in their lives, but some could happen differently. AU story of our beloved couple, starting with their first meeting... Thank you Ms. Evanovich for letting us play with your characters!


Hi Guys!

I had this idea a bit ago of an AU story with our favorite pairing. It is mostly holiday based, be it national or not. I figured that gives me goal dates for posts but at the same time plenty of time between postings to write some more. It will take a bit of time to finish it up, most likely years but... I think I'm going to enjoy this nevertheless :D Without further ado, I hope you enjoy your reading!

She was twenty years old, ok, almost twenty-one when she saw him for the first time. As a Business Administration student at Douglass College, she was currently on campus, with a bunch of her friends celebrating Independence Day. Mary Lou, Gwen, and Herself were all in their summer dresses; each having her own colored flag on herself. Mary Lou, with her black hair, wore a red dress. Gwen, the blonde wore a dress in white, while she herself wore navy blue one, knowing how well her eyes popped out then. The school, in cooperation with nearby VA and recruitment offices, organized a visit from the Military at the school campus. Veterans from Korea and Vietnam. Soldiers still in the military as well, came to the campus telling stories of life in the military and wars of old. It took her best friends' surprised gasps and hit in the ribs to get Steph's attention away from Dickie when she saw her father, in his full dress uniform, talking deeply with what was visibly a newer generation of soldiers.  
\- Damn Steph, you never said your dad is a veteran.  
\- Yeah Steph, and he looks good in his uniform, girl… Now I know where you have this figure from….  
\- I never knew ML, he never talked about being one. And Gwen, you remember you are talking about my father, right? – She laughed. As if knowing he was talked about, Frank Plum turned his head in her direction and she caught his eye and sent him a smile, one filled with surprise and pride at the same time. He waved her over smiling at her warmly. She excused herself from the group and stepped in his direction. As she stopped at his side she gave him a quick kiss on a cheek and said with a smile:  
\- Hello dad, fancy seeing you here.  
At that he just smiled fondly and said:  
\- Surprise?!  
She laughed softly.  
\- Of the best kind dad.  
He put his arm around hers and, turning her slightly to the group, he introduced her.  
\- Stephanie, you remember Captain Juniak and Major Nowacki.  
\- Uncle Joe, Uncle Tom – she smiled warmly – so good to see you again! – She said giving each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
\- Now, let me introduce you to the newer bunch. Major Sarah MacKenzie, Judge Advocate with the Marine Corps, her fiancé Lieutenant Colonel Henry Rockwood, Judge Advocate in the US Army, Army Medical Specialist Robert Brown, 1st battalion of the 75th Ranger Regiment, Privates First-Class Carlos Manoso and Robert Kinsey, 3rd Battalion of the 75th Ranger Regiment and his companions: Privates Second Class: Pierre Delacroix, Jeremiah Norton, and Orin Carr. Gentlemen let me introduce you my daughter, Stephanie.  
As each and every man was introduced to her he kissed her hand, gentleman style, making Stephanie blush harder every time at the attention she got from them. She blushed the hardest when the Private First Class Manoso kissed her hand, keeping his chocolate brown eyes straight on hers, causing a current of electricity passing thru her. They kept a chat going for a few more minutes, with a promise of catching up before the fireworks.  
When she rejoined her group of friends she was quickly pulled into the arms of her boyfriend, his front to her back, and his lips on her neck in a matter of moments, his hooded eyes directed at the military group.  
\- Dickie, my dad is watching.  
\- He knows about us already Steph, it's not like he was a priest before he married your mom.  
\- Maybe not, but you make me look like a loose woman. Can you please behave in front of this crowd?  
\- Sure, you prude. – Dickie grumbled with a sneer into her ear, pushing away from her.  
It was evening time before everyone assembled together again. Her dad was swiftly joined by her mother and grandma; and the rest of her friends were joined by their families as well. It was just the young generations of soldiers that did not have their families there. They were well received though among their group, Sarah as the only female in the band is a bit of a nuisance. By the time the group started dispersing, they exchanged phone numbers, promising to meet up Friday night for some drinks and dancing before the soldiers had to go back to their jobs. They decided on the club in Edison, halfway for everyone interested and said their goodbyes. That same night, as she laid in her bed she had received a message from Private Manoso.

It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Plum. I'm impatiently awaiting Friday night. See you then!

She smiled seeing the text and quickly responded.

It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Soldier. I will see you Friday night. Sweet dreams. 😙

When she saw him that Friday night, she smiled warmly at him and pulled him onto the dance floor. They spent most of the time in their own company, getting to know each other. Steph admitted to him she is dating Dickie, as he prefers to be called, and things seem to be going great between them. He told her that for the foreseeable future he doesn't see himself in a relationship, considering what kind of job he is doing. He would hate to have someone love him only for him to die on the frontlines and never come back. At the end of the night they separated as friends, him giving her his address in his base and a kiss on the cheek, leaving her with a feeling of longing already in place. She in turn gave him her own address, directing him to her parents, where the mail was sure to reach her.

How did you like it? Please leave me a review in the box below!


End file.
